


"Aw, algebra, No"

by crazycatt71



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Algebra, Clint Barton Bingo, College, Gen, Tony Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Clint is having trouble with his algebra homework





	"Aw, algebra, No"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Clint Barton Bingo square B5- Tony Stark

“In problems #1-8 factor the polynomials using Reverse FOIL or Difference of Squares.” Clint read, his voice sounding loud in the quiet of his apartment.

No matter how many times he read the directions on the worksheet for his beginning algebra class, they didn’t magically make sense.

“That’s what you get for sleeping in class, Barton.” He grumbled, sitting back in his chair and rubbing his eyes in frustration.

He had decided to take some classes at NYU and for the most part, was enjoying it. His writing comp class was actually fun and the professor of his American History class was a conspiracy nut, which made the class discussions a lot of fun and Clint had pretty much gotten a free pass when he had found out Clint lived with Captain Steve Rogers, a living piece of history. Beginning algebra, on the other hand, was a complete horror that was making him steadily lose his mind. The class was at 8:00 a.m., which should be illegal. No matter how much coffee he drank, Clint just couldn’t stay awake enough to focus or take notes.

“Factoring- taking a product and breaking it into factors.” Clint read from the textbook. “Pull out the greatest common factor. Factor by grouping.”

He stared at the page, then banged his head on the table in frustration, if he didn’t figure this stuff out, he was going to fail the class and the little voice in his head, that sounded like Barney, who told him he was nothing but dumb country carnie trash would be right.

He shook his head, chasing the negative thoughts away, and jumped out of the chair.  He scooped up his stuff and headed for the door. He didn’t know where he was going but hoping a change of scenery would make something happen. He headed to the common area of the tower and settled at the breakfast bar. A hour later, he threw the book across the room with a snarl.

“Whoa, Legolas, what did that poor book do to you?”

Clint looked over to see Tony pick up his text book.

“It’s written in some strange math language and I can’t translate it so I can figure out how to do my homework.” Clint growled.

“Really?” Tony exclaimed, storming over to him and slamming the book on the counter. “You live with a real-life engineering math genius and you didn’t think to ask for help?”

He sounded equal parts annoyed and hurt.

“Uh, no.” Clint said. “You’re really busy and I didn’t want to bother you.”

Tony glared at him.

“It’s not a bother.” Tony said. “Besides, do you know how bad it would make me look if one of my teammates failed a math class?”

“Because it’s all about you.” Clint grumbled.

“Of course it is.” Tony told him as he picked up the worksheet and looked it over. “Now, what’s the problem?”

 “Algebra sucks. I don’t think it’s even math. It has letters in it. I think it stops being math when the alphabet gets involved.” Clint wailed, pulling at his hair.

“Well, luckily for you, I’m here to explain.” Tony told him.

Two hours later, Clint had a notebook full of very clear and precise notes and a completed work sheet.

“You got it now?” Tony asked, stretching his arms over his head.

“Yeah.” Clint replied as he gathered up his stuff.

Tony slid off his stool and headed for the door.

“Tony,” Clint called, “Thanks.”

“Any time.” Tony told him.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of trouble with algebra when I went back to college 30yrs after I graduated from high school.
> 
> My high school American history teacher was a conspiracy nut,  
> his classes were a blast.


End file.
